Memories
by Joonie Kim
Summary: "Apa kau merindukanku Sasuke? Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk menunggumu."kata Naruto. "Dasar Sasuke Brengsek, Sasuke Teme,, Teme,,, Teme,,,"teriak Naruto. "Apa kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu SASUKEE...!"teriak Naruto. Untuk ketiga kalinya di meneriakkan kata-kata yang sama dan untuk ketiga kalinya juga Naruto menangis tersedu. Orang yang dia tunggu kini memboh


**Pertemuan**

**Paired : Sasuke x Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Mashimoto**

**Rating : M**

**Warning!**

**YAOI LINE!**

**Rae Joon Kim**

**Author POV**

Terlihat disebuah tebing pinggiran desa, terlihat dua shinobi sedang bertarung. Pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa. Diantara dua sahabat, mana yang akan menjadi pemenang. Dua sahabat yang sudah mengikrarkan kalau mereka akan menjadi lebih hebat dan akan melindungi satu sama lain. Namun bisikan dari setan yang terkutuk telah memisahkan mereka.

Mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Dua shinobi paling berbakat dari desa Konohagakure. Mereka adalah satu tim, yang tak terkalahkan. Namun karena keangkuhan Sasuke, dia ingin menimba ilmu pada seorang sannin bernama Orochimaru yang seorang missing nin berbahaya dari desa iu sendiri. Namun Naruto yang tak ingin sahabatnya itu menjadi missing nin pun mengejarnya.

Dilembah terakhir adalah tempat mereka bertarung antara hidup dan mati. Dengan segenap kekuatan naruto berusaha membawa Sasuke kembali kedesa mereka. Sampai akhirnya Naruto menang, namun karena kehabisan cakra dia tidak bisa bergerak. Sasuke pun akhirnya meninggalkannya sendirian di lembah itu. Sesaat setelah Sasuke pergi, Kakashi pun datang menyelamatkan Naruto yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Kini kejadian itu sudah lebih dari 3 tahun, namun Naruto masih ingat apa yang dikatakan Sasuke sebelum dia pergi meninggalkannya dilembah terakhir itu.

"_Naruto, ingatlah 3 tahun dari sekarang di hari ini, tempat ini, aku akan kembali padamu. Aku hanya ingin menambahkan ilmuku dan melindungimu sebagai kekasihmu bukan lagi sebagai sahabatmu. Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto. Maaf aku harus pergi, sebentar lagi, kakashi sensei pasti akan datang menolongmu."_

Meski Naruto kehabisan cakra, dia masih mampu mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Sekarang sudah tiga tahun setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto masih saja menunggu Sasuke. Sekarang Naruto sedang mengingat kembali, pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Dan bagaimana dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

**Flashback ON**

"_Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Cita – cita adalah menjadi seorang Hokage. Yoroshiku."ucap Naruto._

"_Sekarang giliranmu.."ucap Hagane Sensei._

"_Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin menjadi kuat dan membunuh orang yang telah membantai seluruh penduduk klanku."kata Sasuke Dingin._

"_Kau arogan sekali Sasuke. Baiklah mulai sekarang kita menjadi teman dan Rival sekaligus."ucap Naruto._

"_Cihh,, Usuratonkachi."ucap Sasuke._

_**zzzz Skip Time zzzz**_

"_Sasuke, apa misimu sudah selesai?"tanya Naruto._

"_Sudah Naruto, ada apa?"tanya Sasuke._

"_Tidaak,,, Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan Ramen Ichiraku."kata Naruto._

"_Aku akan pergi jika kau yang membayarnya."kata Sasuke._

"_Kau tega sekali sasuke, padahal kita sudah sama-sama menjadi Jounin. Baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu."kata Naruto._

_ Setelah mereka selesai makan Ramen, mereka beranjak pulang. Namun ditengah jalan, mereka bertemu dengan Jiraya dan Tsunade. Akhirnya Sasuke maupun Naruto diajak untuk minum sake. Ini merupakan pengalaman Naruto dan Sasuke. Terlihat Naruto sudah mabuk setelah minum 3 gelas sake, padahal umurnya sudah 20th._

_ Sasuke yang sudah setengah mabuk, membawa Naruto untuk pulang ke apartementnya. Sasuke terlihat kuwalahan meladeni Naruto. Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil membawa Naruto sampai ke apartementnya. Dengan susah payah, sasuke membawa Naruto kekamarnya. Namun saat akan pulang, tangan Sasuke ditahan Naruto._

"_Jangan pergi Sasuke. Tolong temani aku malam ini."kata Naruto setengah mabuk._

"_Ada apalagi Naruto? Bukankah besok kita ada misi dari Kakashi sensei? Aku juga ingin beristirahat."kata Sasuke sambil duduk ditepian ranjang Naruto._

"_Aku hanya ingin kau temani Sasuke."kata Naruto._

"_Kenapa kau jadi manja seperti ini Naruto?"tanya Sasuke yang kini telah berhadapan muka denngan Naruto._

_ Entah setan mana yang merasuki Naruto, (mungkin Kyubi) tiba-tiba Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke. Meski singkat, cukup membuat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja di cium Naruto. Dengan tatapan serius Naruto berkata pada Sasuke._

"_Ai Shi Te Ru, Sasuke."kata Naruto. Tambah lagi keterkejutan Sasuke pada Naruto ternyata rasa yang selama ini dia pendam juga hadir didalam diri Naruto. Namun dia masih belum menemukan Itachi._

_Setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke, terlihat Naruto terkulai lemas diranjang miliknya. Sesat kemudian, terlihat Naruto telah terbuai ke alam mimpi. Sasuke menyelimutinya dan mencium kening Naruto._

"_Oyasumi, Naruto."kata Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi._

**Flashback OFF**

"Apa kau sudah melupakan janjimu Sasuke? Setiap tahun ditempat yang sama dan dihari yang sama aku selalu menungumu."kata Naruto lirih.

"Apa kau merindukanku Sasuke? Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk menunggumu."kata Naruto.

"Dasar Sasuke Brengsek, Sasuke Teme,, Teme,,, Teme,,,"teriak Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu SASUKEE...!"teriak Naruto.

Untuk ketiga kalinya di meneriakkan kata-kata yang sama dan untuk ketiga kalinya juga Naruto menangis tersedu. Orang yang dia tunggu kini membohonginya.

Tak terasa matahari telah condong kebarat. Naruto beranjak pergi dari tempatnya untuk kembali keapartementnya. Namun, saat Naruto akan melangkah pergi, ada sebuah jarum tertancap dilehernya. Naruto akhirnya tak sadarkan diri karena jarum itu terdapat obat bius. Samar-samar Naruto melihat menghampirinya dari kejauhan. Namun, matanya lebih dulu tertutup tanpa tahu siapa yang menculiknya.

Disebuah kamar yang luas, hanya terdapat seorang ninja terbaring diatas ranjang. Terlihat tangannya terikat keatas dengan gelang penghenti cakra Kyubi dan matanya tertutup kain. Terlihat sang sandera telah sadar dari obat bius sang penculiknya. Sesaat kemudian dia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamar. Naruto akhirnya berteriak untuk dilepaskan.

"Hey,,, Siapa kau? Kenapa kau menculikku? Lepaskan, Lepaskan aku."teriak Naruto.

"Kalau kau berisik lagi, aku akan mengikat kakimu."ucap sang penculik.

"Sas..."ucap Naruto terputus saat Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto mesra.

"Kenapa kau menculikku Sasuke? Ini dimana?"tanya Naruto.

"Ini dikediamanku Naruto. Bukankah kau masih ingat?"tanya Sasuke.

"apa kau sudah kembali Sasuke?"tanya Naruto.

"Kau banyak pertanyaan Dobe,"bisik Sasuke lalu menjilati cuping telinga Naruto.

"Aaaahhhh,,, Hen-Hentikan Sasuke."desah Naruto.

"Kenapa aku harus menghentikannya Naruto? Ini sebagai hukumanmu."kata Sasuke terlihat sedang membuka zipper Naruto.

"Hukuman? Hukuman apa?"tanya Naruto.

"Hukuman kau tidak menungguku. Kau juga memanggilku teme. Selain itu kau juga mengangapku tidak merindukanmu. Iyakah Naru-chan?"tanya Sasuke sambil memilin nipple kanan Naruto dan menjilati nipple kiri Naruto.

"kyyaaahhhhh,,, Hen-ti-kan Sas-ke... aaahhh."kata Naruto.

"Apa kau tahu? Setiap tahun dihari yang sama, dan tempat yang sama aku selalu datang dimana kita bertanding. Sesaat setelah aku datang kau datang Naru-chan. Aku selalu mendengar kau memanggilku Teme, dan menyatakan kalau aku tidak merindukanmu. Itu keterlaluan Naru-chan."kata Sasuke sambil memilin nipple Naruto.

"Gyaaahhhh,,, achhhh."erang Naruto tertahan.

"Sebelum ayahku meninggal, aku diberi dua amanat olehnya, yang pertama adalah membunuh Itachi dan yang kedua adalah menjagamu."kata Sasuke sebelum memberi banyak kissmark pada leher jenjang Naruto.

"Aaaachhh,, Hentikan,,, Aaaacchhh.."erang Naruto menjadi saat Sasuke meremas Junior miliknya.

"Sekarang aku sudah membunuh Itachi, dan aku sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang tua itu mencelakaimu Naru-chan. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu."kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan celana serta yang terdalam lepas dari tubuh putih Naruto. Setelah melepaskan celana Naruto, Sasuke melakukan Blow Job pada Naruto, yang membuat Naruto mengerang tak karuan...

"shhhh,, aachh,,, aachhh,,, achhh..."erang Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengar erangan Naruto menganggap bahwa erangan itu adalah symphoni yang sangat indah didengar. Sehingga, Sasuke mempercepat tempo kulumannya pada Naruto. Sedang Naruto yang sudah terbawa oleh nafsu mulai menikmati permainan Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai mengimbangi gerakan Sasuke.

"Fas,,,, Faster,,,, More,,"teriak Naruto.

"As youre wish, Naru-chan."kata Sasuke mempercepat gerakan kuluman dan kocokannya. Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Sasuke mengeluarkan isi dari testis Naruto.

"Aaahhhhh,,, Ahhhh,,,"desah Naruto saat mengeluarkan Sperum miliknya dimulut Sasuke yang langsung ditelan oleh Sasuke. Setelah dirasa Naruto setengah tenang, Sasuke memasukkan jari telunjuk miliknya kelubang milik Naruto.

"ittaaaaaaiiii,,,,"teriak naruto

"Sasuke aku mohon keluarkan,, keluarkan."pinta Naruto. Namun yang dimintai tolong hanya memilin nipple Naruto dan mengeluarkan dan memasukkan sang jari telunjuk dari lubang Naruto.

"Aaacchhhh..."erang Naruto.

"Ketemu.."kata Sasuke lirih,, Sasuke yang sudah menemukan sweet pot milik Naruto pun akhirnya menghujam tempat itu bertubi-tubi dengan jari telunjuknya. Naruto hanya bisa mngerang nikmat dikerjai Sasuke. Saat Naruto akan keluar, Sasuke menambahkan satu jari lagi, yakni jari tengah..

"gyyyyaaahhhh,,, Hentikan,,,, Itaii,,,"teriak Naruto. Terlihat Sasuke berusaha membangkitkan lagi gairah Naruto. Kini Sasuke kembali menghujam titik sweet pot milik Naruto dan mengulum Nipple Naruto.

"Aaaarrgghhhh,,, Sasuke,,,, Aaarrggghhhh.."erang Naruto yang sudah tidak merasakan sakit.

Sasuke menambahkan lagi jari kelingkingnya pada lubang Naruto. Perbuatan Sasuke itu juga mengakibatkan Naruto berteriak keras dan terlihat airmatanya merembes dikain yang diikatkan padanya. Sasuke yang melihat itupun akhirnya membiarkan tiga jarinya tertanam ditubuh Naruto. Dan Sasuke mencoba untuk memberikan lagi kenikmatan pada Naruto. Sasuke pun menjilati rembesan airmata Naruto dan cuping Naruto.

Naruto yang menerima perlakuan lembut dari Sasuke akhirnya kembali tenang. Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya menusukkan jarinya pada titik Spot milik Naruto. Naruto kembali mengerang dan meracau tak karuan...

"Aaachhh,,, Aachhh,,, OOoouuchhh,, aaacchhh,,, More,, More,,,, Faster... Fast,,, Teerrrr..'desah Naruto ketika dia kembali Klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini sperum miliknya mencuat kedada Naruto yang kemudia dijilatin oleh Sasuke sampai habis.

Ketika menjilati sperum milik Naruto, Sasuke melepaskan celananya dan mencoba untuk memasukkan Juniornya yang terbilang 2 kali lipat lebih besar daripada ketiga jari tangannya kedalam lubang Naruto yang sempit.

"IIITTTAAAAIIIIII..."Teriak Naruto sekeras mungkin saat kepala junior Sasuke mulai masuk lubang Naruto.

"Keluarkan Sasuke,,, Keluarkan.,, Hikz hikz hikz... Sakiitttt."bisik Naruto saat Sasuke memeluknya.

Sasuke kemudian melepaskan kain penutup mata Naruto. Terlihat bulir bulir airmata Naruto berada disudut mata Shappire Blue itu. Tatapan mata yang memandang sayu kearah sasuke. Sasuke membelai Naruto mesra, mencium kening Naruto, kemudian pipi Naruto, selanjutnya telinga Naruto, dan yang terakhir adalah leher jenjang Naruto yang kemudian ditambah lagi kissmark buatan Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, tangan terampil itu pun memilin nipple milik Naruto. Sesaat setelah Naruto kembali mengerang, Sasuke mencoba untuk memasukkan juniornya. Kini sudah sepenuhnya milik sasuke tertanam dalam tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke membiarkan juniornya tertanam agar dinding retrum Naruto terbiasa oleh kehadirannya. Setelah Naruto mengizinkan Sasuke untuk bergerak Sasuke mulai menggerakkan juniornya. Pelan tapi pasti itulah gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Sedang Naruto hanya meracau hebat..

"Moorrreee Sasuke... Faster,,, Faster.."desah Naruto.

"Naru-chan,, Kau sempit sekali,,, aaaaccchhhh,,"desah Sasuke.

"Aku akan memberi seorang anak padamu dari rahim Naruto, Sasuke-kun."kata Naruto.

"Kyuubii?!"cekat Sasuke.

"Buatlah Naruto Bahagia, Sasuke-kun... aku percaya padamu."kata Kyubi lagi.

"Kenapa berhenti Sasuke?"tanya Naruto yang terlihat memerah diwajahnya.

Tanpa babibu,, Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto dan meneruskan pekerjaannya. Naruto terlihat gelisah, Sasuke yang mengerti hal itu langsung mengocok junior Naruto, itu membuat cairan dari testis yang tertahan keluar semuanya. Sedangkan Sasuke butuh waktu sedikit lagi untuk menyemburkan sperum miliknya kedalam tubuh Naruto. Sasuke menyemprotkan sperum miliknya kedalam rahim Naruto seperti yang dikatakan Kyubii.

Sasuke kemudian melepaskan ikatan tangan Naruto, terlihat Sasuke melepas atasan milik Naruto dan menggendongnya ala bridal style kekamar mandi lalu mandi bersama. Terlihat Naruto sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk memberi pelajaran pada Sasuke. Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya dan Naruto, Sasuke mengambilkan baju ganti yang sudah dia siapkan untuk Naruto.

"Tidurlah Naru-chan. Aku akan menjagamu."kata Sasuke.

"Lihat saja pembalasanku Teme. Awaz kau."kata Naruto.

"Oyasumi NaruDobe-chan."kata Sasuke mencium kening Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memeluk Sasuke seperti orang tak mau ditinggalkan lagi. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Naruto.

**Rae Joon Kim**

**Zzzz_TBC_zzzZ**

**Apa-Apaan ini?! Ini tidak pantas dibaca oleh anak berusia 17tahun kebawah. Bagi yang merasa umurnya belum cukup,, tolong close page ini...**

**Mohon Reviewnya,,, Arigatou...**


End file.
